La Bufera Guardiano
by Lissana
Summary: HIATUS FOREVER DUE TO LACK OF INSPRATION AND TIME. GOMEN
1. Prolouge

_Hi guys! nice to see you! This is my first KHR fic. But this is just a prolouge, the real story is coming next...Now this story revolves around the Vongola Ninth and Tsuna's family, so that mean those who read the KHR mangas then you know who the Ninth's guardians are..(RIGHT?^^")_

_I hope you guys will enjoy it, this is my first time writing on the computer so if there is any grammar mistake, Gomen~~~_

___**

* * *

**_

**Characters**

**Name: Risa ****Annunziata**

**Age: 22**

**Guardian of: Blizzard**

**Weopen:Double sword / guns**

**Tutor/Parents:Gamauche III, Vongola Nono's lightning guardian(Risa is his adopted daughter,though she doesn't like to admit it) **

**Personality: cheerful, understanding, kind, calm**

**Missions: Assasanation, Information collecter{****tracciante}**

**Box weopen: Water wolf (**_acqua lupo_**)**

**Friends: Squalo , Dino (childhood friends)**

**Ability:- she can use cloud flames when she is provoked**

**- Her box weopen has healing abilities**

**- Her swords aren't her main weopen(A.N:The story will tell you so pls read it)**

**Disease/Curse: Hell Butterfly Disease{**地獄蝶症 _Jigoku chō-shō_**}**

***Her disease is almost similliar to Hibari's sakura disease. But the main difference is Risa will become a cold-blooded killer if the disease were to taken over her.**


	2. TARGET 1

**OK! My first chapter of my story... Sorry for the random , I just can't help it^o^ **

**My stories are pretty long, but I hope you enjoy it~~**

* * *

**TARGET 1 - A NEW TUTOR !**

" Oh crap! I'm late for school..." Tsuna was YET again late for school, as he rushes down the stairs towards the living room...

"Tsu-kun~ breakfast is ready!" said Tsuna's mother with a smile. " Sorry mum! I'm late for school..." Tsuna replyed while grabbing a piece of bread and rushing towards the shoe rack... After a while, Tsuna was rushing out of the house( _a piece of bread in his mouth)_ while Sawada Nana waves goodbye to her son who is running at full speed towards school.

" Is Damn-Tsuna late for school again,Mama?" turned to answer the 5 year-old baby who is behind her sipping his expresso.. (_Me:where do you pop up from? Reborn:*smirk* I won't tell *pouted*) _"Yes, he is...Maa... when will he learn" said with a small smile.

Reborn nodded in agreement." Oh_,*put cup on the saucer*_ Mama, we got a special visitor today." Reborn said. "My, who is it?"Mrs. Sawada started to thought for a while and then..."Could it be?". She looked at Reborn with an anxious look. Reborn just nodded. "Wonderful, its been a while since she visited, I better go prepare for her arrival!"Mrs. Sawada walked happily into the house. "Hmm, it really has been a while...ne,Leon?" Reborn pats his pet cameleon lightly and when inside the house.

**[ At the airport~~]**

"I'm finally here!" The black- hair girl looked around anxiously. "Wow, so this is Japan, the so called{City of the Rising Sun}"she streches her arms and walked towards the exit."BEEP-BEEP-" Her phone suddenly picked up the phone to see the message and smiled. Well looks like I better get going!"

**[ Namichuu~~]**

"Back at Namimori Chuu, Tsuna was lucky that he reached the school just in the nick of time."Juudaime!" "Hey, Tsuna!" a exhausted Tsuna was greeted by his two best friends. "Oh...Yamamoto-kun...Gukudera-kun, good-morning" Tsuna managed to greet back while trying to catch his breath after all his running."Juudaime, are you okay? Do you need any medical attention?" asked the worried Gokudera. "Ma..Ma... Tsuna must just be tired from taking a morning jog to school! ne,Tsuna?"_(Me:How do i even get this idea? *sighed*)_ The cheerful Yamamoto smiles and pated Tsuna on the shoulders, but got pushed aside by a annoyed Gokudera."Stay away from Juudaime, you freaking baseball idiot." Yamamoto just laughed." you're still so serious about this mafia game,Gokudera." "SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT!"shouted back Gokudera. The young Vongola Decimo (aka Tsuna) just stood there not knowing what to do..." *sigh* will they ever stop fighting..."

**[In another location~~]**

"Sawadas" The black hair girl looked attentivelt at the name plate... "This must be the place..." "Ciaossu, Risa! Its been a long time" A familliar voice came from the window. " Oh hey Reborn! It really has been al ong time, good to see you again!" The black-hair girl replyed with a smile. Reborn nodded"So what brings you all the way to Japan? he said with a playful tone. Before the girl could answer-"Risa-chan!" Sawada Nana appeared in front of the doorstepsarter hearing some voices outside."Risa-chan,you're here, come on in! I made your favorite curry so make yourself at home!" Nana gave the girl a cherry smile while trying to welcome her into the house. "Sawada-san ! umm,thanks but i just came to see Reborn and i gotta-" Before she could continue, Mrs. Sawada interrupted"Now, now Risa-chan, I heard from Tsuna's grandfather that you're staying here for a few months...so I insist you should at least come in amd enjoy my cooking!" AND- she continued"you must be tired from that long trip from Italy to Japan." said and gave the girl a kind smile...Yeah come in.." Reborn called from the window."I got something tio discuss with you too" The young girl shrugged, she noded reluctantly."Thank you Sawada-san" pouted,"Risa-chan, how many time I told you, call me Nana." The girl returned a smile.

**[Back at Namichuu~~]**

"RING~~~" The after school bell rang and everyone was rushing home. "Aah! Finally school is over!" Tsuna streches his arms and started to pack his bag. "You worked hard today Juudaime!" said the loyal right hand man. "Ahaha,yup! but there is a lot of homework today." said Yamamoto who has finished packing." I know! why don't we go study at Tsuna's place, it would be fun, ne Tsuna?" "That would be great"answered Tsuna would be happy(_and safe_)studying with his two surbodinates than studying with that scary(_deadly) _5 year old baby mafioso. "Can I come too,Juudaime?"asked Gokudera."Of course,Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna.

"Thank you Juudaime, and don't worry, I'll protect you from the baseball idiot no matter what" Gokudera announce proudly as Yamamoto lauged while Tsuna sweat dropped. What they didn't notice is that the head of the Discplinary Comittee Hibari Kyouya was watching them.."Hmmm, looks like the baby is not here today" he said and then walked away.

Tsuna and his two friends walked happily back to Tsuna house("happily" mean those two can't stop yelling at each other) When they are reaching the front door they saw a young woman standing in front of the was maybe around her 20s, with a slender body, raven-black hair and beutiful green eyes. She was wearing a formal suit with a black pencil skirt. "Thank you Nana-san for your hospilality, but I gotta get going" the girl said. was trying to convince the girl to stay longer but only to be returned with polite smiles. "Who is she ?" Tsuna asked ,as strangers who come to his house isn't always a very good thing...

"She's really cute!" added Yamamoto. "I don't trust her, she seems very supiscious.." Gokudera stared at the young woman coldly. While they were busy observing the stranger, Reborn suddenly appeared behind them and gave Tsuna a suprise kick on the back that sends him falling flat on the floor. "Ju-Juudaime!" Gokudera said in horror as his percious Tenth was flat on the floor.

"What are you staring at, Damn Tsuna?" Reborn asked with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Re-Reborn"said Tsuna as Gokudera helped him back on his feet."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" "That- was punishment for spacing out too much" Reborn answered with another smirk. Tsuna was so angry that he could just punch Reborn right now, but calm down after thingking of the consequences."So, who is that girl?".Tsuna pointed ti the girl who still talking to . "Hmm? she's an old friend of mine, she came down to Japan to work." Reborn looked at the black-hair girl then turned back to Tsuna. "She seems to know mom too...WAIT! Is she a member of the Vongolas?" The idea suddenly popped in Tsuna's mind and he just had to ask. Reborn pulled his ferdora to cover his eyes,"Yes,but she is more than just a part of the family." Tsuna just know it...His super intuation was never wrong! That girl must be someone...very strong...

After ten minutes, the girls finally stopped talking and the girl was seen thanking and waking towards the boys. The boys were shocked and didn't know what to do. In the end, they just stood there as the young girl passes them... "Ciaossu Decimo!" The girl mumbled and looked at Tsuna with a smile. Tsuna was confused with her action but saw her giggled before finally walking pass them and disapear in the distance. After that, Reborn dragged Tsuna(_literally_) into the house, the two just followed close behind.

"Stop spacing out, Damn Tsuna!" Reborn said as he hits Tsuna on the head with a giant paper fan. "Hiiiiiiiiiii,so-sorry!" Tsuna squeked as he goes back looking at his homework. "I still want to jnow who that lady is though" Tsuna suddenly asked Reborn who is sitting on his bed polishing his guns. "Yeah Reborn-san pls tell us who is she?" Gokudera finally joins in the conversation. "Ne, is she related to Tsuna too?" Yamamoto added with his smiley face.

Reborn just sighed. He sat up from the bed and answered them one by one"Number 1, the girl's name is Risa Annuziata." "Number 2, She is part of the Vongola family's '"**tracciante" **unit. "Number 3..." Rrborn stopped to look at the anxoius look on the trio's face and continued" Well-Number 3 is that she'll be your new tutor starting today." "Oh...W-WHAT!" Tsuna's expression turned from relieved to shocked..."NEW TUTOR!"

Reborn just pull down his ferdora and smirked...

* * *

**P.S REVIEW PLEASE~~~~ No matter good or bad just review... don't worry I can take it~~ If you don't understand some words, just ask.^-^**


	3. TARGET 2

**_Okay, this is the second chapter! This chapter is about the OC who just came back from Spain but got summoned by the Vongola Nono.(Nono means ninth in Italian) Enjoy~~_****

* * *

**

**TARGET 2- THE NINTHS BLIZZARD GUARDIAN**

**[A week ago in Vongola headquarters, Italy]**

"Hey Risa!" called the Ninth's lightning guardian." The ninth is calling for you". "Oh, ok! I'll be right there" she replied. The young Blizzard guardian just came back from her 4 years training in Spain. Just as she was about to adjust to her new environment, she was called."*_knocks__*** It's**_me Nono, may I come in?"

"Come in Risa, come in" The Vongola Nono invites her in. "So sorry to call you here after such a long and tiring flight" The Vongola looks apologetic.

"No-no its ok, I'm fine! She gestures with her hands and smiled. "So may I know why I'm called, Nono?"

"Um, well..." The Vongola Nono seems a little hesitant. "I know you just got from Spain, and you must be very tired too but..." He scratches the back of his head and sighed.

The blizzard guardian can't help but chuckle, his boss was actually worried about her. She gave a smile and crosses her arms " There's a job for me, isn't it Boss?

"Yes!" The ninth finally said with a small giggle." You're always so attentive to this type of things." The Vongola continued...

"It's because the boss is so obvious..." The guardian teased. The both of them laugh at their own gag. Almost like a family...

"Well then, on to the main topic. You'll have to go to Japan to meet up with Reborn, as soon as possible" The ninth said while clasping his hands together.

"May I know the details on the trip?" The blizzard guardian asked.

"You'll be tutoring the Vongola Decimo and his guardians, I hope its ok with you." the ninth asked with a smile.

The guardian smiled. "I'm honored, I have heard a lot from Reborn about the young Decimo, and he is a very strong young man."

"Yes indeed, yes indeed" The ninth nodded in agreement.

The blizzard guardian looked at her watch and motions to the ninth "I better get going. I need to start packing for my flight to Japan, well if you excuse me, Nono." She bows politely at the ninth and walked to the door.

"Risa!" The guardian turned to face her boss.

"Welcome home." The Vongola boss gave his blizzard guardian a warm smile.

The guardian returned a happy grin" Good to be back, boss."

* * *

**_As I said before,review please!_**


	4. TARGET 3

**Lisa: I hope you enjoy the story so far, readers... Because I was able to update it to Chapter 3.**

**Kyon:Huh? So this the thing you were writing during your holidays?**

**Lisa:Yup!**

**Kyon:* rolled eyes***

**Lisa: What the-! GRR... well unlike you I'm training myself in writing, all you been doing is talk about online games, You're addicted to it!**

**Kyon: Hey! I'm not addicted, I-**

**Lisa: On to the chapter~~**

**Kyon: GRR...**

* * *

**TARGET 3- THE FAMILY MEETING (PART 1)**

After what Reborn told Tsuna about his new tutor, Tsuna has been having nightmares about her. Questions "like will she be the same as Reborn", "When will she come again" or "How am I going survive!" came across Tsuna's mind making him even more scared and depressed. He sighed. While walking up to the front gates of school, he suddenly heard a familiar voice "SAWADA!" Tsuna turned around and saw Sasagawa Ryohei running up towards him."O-Onii-san, good morning"

"Brother, wait for me" A girl's voice came from behind Ryohei.

"Ah, Kyoko! Gomen, gomen!" The boxer apologized.

Tsuna' mind suddenly cleared up after seeing Kyoko, he lets all his nightmare of his future tutor flow out as he looks at the beautiful Kyoko.

" morning Tsuna-kun" Kyoko turns and greets Tsuna.

"G-Good morning, Kyoko-chan" said the faltering Decimo.

**[Back at home~~]**

"Ring-" Reborn's cell phone rings. The baby instantly took out his cell phone and answered it.

"Ciaossu Dino"

"Yo! Reborn, I got your message. You are planning to have a Vongola family meeting later at Tsuna's?" The blonde ask curiously over the phone.

"Yup, so you better get here in time, you clumsy idiot" mocked Reborn.

"Hey, that's mean!" Dino pouted. "But why so sudden? Is it there something important to discuss?"

Reborn smirked over the phone and replied "Just come, you'll like it" and hung up. Dino was confused, but he obeyed and calls his men to start the car.

**[In NamiChuu~~]**

Tsuna was walking while chatting with his two best pals when "**WHOSH!" **An arrow came flying into the window and flew passed Tsuna, and finally stops and got stucked on the wall.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" Tsuna was shocked that a flying arrow almost hits him that he got weak knees.

"Juudaime, you ok? CHE- who dares to assassinate the tenth?" The raging Gokudera shouted as he pulls out his dynamite. While Tsuna was trying to calm the angry Gokudera. A VERY-VERY-VERY familiar voice was heard" What are you doing, herbivore?" The trio turns and saw themselves face to face with the sadistic school prefect, the well known_ (and feared) _Hibari Kyouya.

"HIIIIIII, H-Hibari-san" Tsuna was shaking with fear.

"Yo! Hibari." Yamamoto greeted the prefect but was only ignored. The prefect looked at the broken window then the arrow on the wall and finally gave the trio a death glare that almost made Tsuna faint.

"You're breaking the school rules; I'll have to bite you to death" the prefect smirked evilly while raising his tonfas ready to attack. As the prefect was about to charge...

"Hey there's a note here!" Yamamoto broke the awkward moment as he took down a piece of rolled-up paper from the arrow.

Hibari was very annoyed_ (unable to bite them to death)_; he put away his tonfas and walks over to Tsuna and the others to read the note.

"Ok! Let's see what it says..." as Yamamoto rolls open the piece of paper.

_**To all Vongola family members,**_

_**You're to attend a family meeting in the Sawada's household at 3'o clock. You must attend this meeting no matter what!**_

_**P.S You better get home before 3 'o clock Damn Tsuna, OR ELSE!**_

Tsuna was practically shaken by Reborn's blackmail and was thinking… "WHAT THE HELL IS REBORN PLANNING!"

Hibari was uninterested to the content of the note and was about to walk away when he spotted a small sentence on the note.

_**P.P.S Hibari, if you come to the meeting, I promise to fight you one day, and introduce you to another worthy opponent other than that stupid Bronco.**_

Hibari just frowned. He gave the boys another death glare and walked away.

"Juudaime, I didn't know you've planned a family meeting" Gokudera turned to Tsuna with a flustered look. Tsuna just let out a long sigh. He knew Reborn got something up his sleeve, he just knows it….

**Extended Ending**

The trio went to look for Ryohei to tell him the news, guess what he says….

"I WILL GO TO THE MEETING- TO THE EXTREME!

_***Cue author face palmed herself for writing this***_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lisa: *depressed* WHY MUST I WRITE THAT DOWN! *going to hit her head against the wall but was restrained by Kyon***_

_**Kyon:Don't be an idiot, you've got no insurance! *turning to readers* Please review this chapter while I try to restrain Lisa from killing herself!**_


	5. TARGET 4

_**Lisa: Umm, I have something to announce, I kind of wrote the wrong title for Chapter 3. Instead of "THE FAMILY MEETING PART 1", it should be "THE INVITATION"... so... SORRY GUYS!**_

_**Kyon:*rolls eyes* Typical...* get hits on the head by a baseball bat* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**_

_**Lisa:*glare***_

_**Kyon:*swallows saliva* So-sorry...**_

_**Lisa:*back to normal self* Okay, on with the chapters...And I promise to keep an eye on the title's name...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TARGET 4- THE FAMILLY MEETING (PART 1)**

_**Message from Reborn,**_

_**Risa, come by the house at 3. I'll introduce you to Tsuna and his guardians.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Risa rubbed her eyes as she looks at the phone. She had spent the whole night doing some paperwork and just only manages to get some well rested sleep when after a few hours the phone rang. Man, wasn't she annoyed. Risa replied the message and went straight to the showers, it was almost 2.30 and she had to hurry.

BEEP-BEEP- Another message~~

Risa grumbled as she walked out of the bathroom with a tower wrapped around her body and picked up her cell phone.

* * *

_**Message from Visconti**_

_**Risa, we tracked down the drug dealer. He's near Namimori, we'll give you the location and more detail on the target later...Keep your eyes peeled, kid!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Risa just sighed. "Just another busy day" She put on a green tank top with a black jacket and zip up her black jeans. She grabs her twin swords and walked out the hotel room.

**[Tsuna's house]**

Tsuna came in the door calling for Reborn while Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei follow close behind. "REBORN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

Reborn sipped at his espresso "You saw the note; it's a family meeting where only the members of the Vongola gather to meet."

"I know that, but why so sudden? There's nothing in particular we need to discuss with the whole family..." Tsuna said worrying about the devious plans Reborn is doing.

Reborn just smirked and turned to look outside the window while completely ignoring Tsuna questions. Suddenly a few cars stopped in front of Tsuna's house, a handsome young blonde stepped out from the car. "Hmm, looks like he's here." said Reborn while taking another sip at his espresso.

"Oh, Dino!" Nana gave Dino a smile and invited him in.

"Hi Mama, nice to see you again, where is Reborn?" Dino greeted Nana politely.

"Good to see you too, he's upstairs with Tsuna." answered Nana while motioning Dino towards the thanked her and called all his men except Romario to stay outside while they when went upstairs to see Reborn.

"Yo Reborn!" greeted the cheerful blonde.

"Ciaossu Dino, you made it."

"D-Dino-san, ano...good to see you."Tsuna gave a smile and continued asking" Do you know what the purpose for this gathering is?"

Dino gave his little bro a negative shake."Sorry, even I don't know. Reborn wasn't willing to tell me."

"Hmm, I thought you knew."Reborn smirked. Now Dino was very confused.

* * *

**[Somewhere in Namimori]**

Risa was walking at a normal pace towards Sawada's house. But her mind was distracted by the mission Visconti gave her."And I thought I could get away from the gunfights for a while." She sighs out of annoyance.

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no~~~_

_Dainaku shounaku nami ga li~~~_

A high-pitch singing was heard as Risa walked down the street. She stopped and looked up to see a fluffy yellow bird. "Aww, how cute!" Risa squealed. The little bird seems to sense Risa's presence so it swooped down and landed on her head.

"What's your name little fella?"

"Hibird, Hibird!" Hibird answered with its high pitched tone. Risa grins happily and pats Hibird's head lightly...

"Well, my name's Risa, nice to meet you!"

"Risa, Risa!" the bird called. That made Risa even happier and stroke Hibird's feather seems quite please with the treatment Risa is giving him but suddenly he fluffed up and flew away. Risa looked at the bird soar higher and higher into the sky, it made her a little depressed.

_{If only I could fly away}_

Risa suddenly blanched...she quickly shook her head to get rid of the memories. Standing there with her head lowered, she muttered"Freedom, huh?"

* * *

**[Namimori Park]**

Hibari was also making his way to Sawada's household. Reborn promised to fight him_ (one day)_ and told him he'll meet a worthy opponent so he was willing to compromise, it was the baby after all.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird landed on the prefect's shoulders. Hibari gave the bird a rare smile."Where have to gone to?"

"Risa! Risa!" was the bird's reply. Hibari's expression suddenly changes...

How dare someone teach his pet to talk...WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION! There was only one thing on his mind when he finds that culprit responsible for this... "Kami korosu"

* * *

**[Back at Tsuna's]**

**2.53p.m**

"Umm, what are we waiting for?" asked the confused Tsuna.

"Shut up, Damn Tsuna! Just wait..."

**2.54p.m.**

Hibari came into the room with a murderous aura around him.

"Hiiiie, Hi-Hibari-san" faltered Tsuna.

"Yo! Kyouya!"Said the cheerful blonde but got a glare in return.

"You! Pony boy..."His murderous aura seems to increase..."Just in time, want to fight?"Hibari raised his tonfas to a fighting stance and charged at Dino.

"Wa-Wait, KYOUYA!"

**2.56p.m**

We've to stop them!" shouted Tsuna.

"Yes Juudaime!" as Gokudera pulls out his dynamite and lighting them.

"NOT LIKE THAT GOKUDERA-KUN!"

**2.58p.m.**

Risa heard shouting and metal clashing from the front gates. She sweat dropped.

"What is going on in there?" She said in her mind.

"Risa-chan" Risa turned and saw Sawada Nana holding Lambo in her arms while I-pin follows from behind.

"Risa! Risa-chan!" The two 5-year olds ran up towards her and gave her a big hug.

"How are my favorite little infants?" as Risa hugged them both back tightly.

"Risa,come to play?" "Yeah,yeah! Play with us!"

She gave an apologetic smile."Sorry, but I got some business with Reborn. Later, Ok?"

Then she turned to "Is Reborn in?"

Nana just smiled and answered with a nod, gesturing her hands at the stairs. Risa thanks her politely and went upstairs.

**2.59p.m**

Dino was trying to calm Hibari but only ended up ruining Tsuna's room.

"Boss, this getting worse." said the Cavallone's subordinate.

"'.Me."Said Dino while blocking another attack from Hibari's tonfas using his whip.

"My room..." Tsuna was already in tears.

"Ma...Ma, Tsuna!" comforted Yamamoto.

"Juudaime! CHE- you bastards're going to pay!" Gokudera pulls out his dynamite to light them...

**3.00p.m**

_Yare, Yare...You really gotten yourself in quite a situation there, Dino..."_

The boys stopped fighting and turned to the room's door. There stood Risa leaning against the door, observing the whole process of the fight.

"YOU!" shouted the trio of friends.

"Risa!" Dino stared in shock.

"As punctual as before, née Risa?" Reborn finally spoke.

"Aah! I'm so confused-TO THE EXTREME!"

Risa just stood there giggling."Yup! Ciaossu Decimo." she gave Tsuna a polite bow.

"Risa..."

The group turned and saw the sadistic prefect smirking evilly.

"So you're the one who taught my bird to say those useless words." He pushed Dino aside and glare at Risa.

"Kami korosu!"

* * *

_**Lisa: So again, Gomenasai x 10**_

_**Kyon: *sweat dropped*Please forgive Lisa, her exams are coming and she has been studying all night...but she took some time out to write this so please review...**_

_**Lisa:Review please~~**_


	6. TARGET 5

**_Lisa: Hey guys! Nice to see you again!_**

_**Kyon: Hi!**_

_**Lisa:*smiles* I'm really happy that you guys like my stories... I promise I will try harder and write this story so-*cries tear of joy***_

_**Kyon:*sigh* you are so emotional... Well, thank you to all the readers reading Lisa's story and now on to the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**TARGET 5- FAMILY MEETING (PART 2)**_

"Kami korosu" said Hibari to Risa. At first, Risa only gave Hibari a confused look, but then "So you're the owner of Hibird? Nice to meet you!"

"You! I'll bite you to death" The sadistic prefect rushed towards Risa with tonfas in hands. The boys were shocked and try to stop him but Reborn forbid them.

"Just watch..."

Hibari's tonfas was almost near Risa when a sudden gust of cold wind hits Hibari and knocks him against the wall sending him out cold. Everyone expect Reborn was in awe,

"How could she!"

"She has beaten Hibari... without even touching him!"

"WOW!"

"AWESOME TO THE EXTREME!"

Reborn just smirked.

"Risa, are you okay!" Dino ran up towards Risa with a worried look on his face.

"Dino! Yes, I'm fine but I'm more worried about that kid. I think I' overdid it" She pointed at the knocked out Hibari, feeling a little guilty as she said it.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He is the cloud guardian after all!" Reborn jumped down from the bed and onto Risa's shoulders.

"You have gotten stronger Risa, as expected from the ninth's blizzard guardian."

Everyone except Dino and the knocked out Hibari jaw dropped from what Reborn had mentioned. Reborn sneered" Well let's get this meeting started."

* * *

_**Lisa:*Back to normal* Okay everyone...from here onwards I'll use dialogues instead of the usual writing format...**_

_**Kyon: *curious* Why?**_

_**Lisa:*sigh* There was too much talking...almost every paragraph has conversations in it!**_

_**Kyon: =. =|||**_

_**Lisa: Let's just get on with it already!**_

* * *

Tsuna: Umm, so who are you?

Yamamoto: You're a guardian?

Gokudera: You work for the NINTH!

Ryohei: Can you teach me that EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...move?

Risa: ...*sweat dropped*

**The boys were getting obnoxious that Reborn gave them all a slap on the back of the head.**

The boys: OW!

Reborn: One at a time, you idiots!

Risa: Maa...Maa Reborn! Well Let me introduce myself, my name is Risa Annunziata. Yes, I'm the guardian of the blizzard ring. I work under the ninth secretly so no one knows me except Dino, Reborn and the guardians. *laughs nervously* No sorry, that's only a move that only a blizzard guardian can do...

The boys:*Blink*

Risa:*feels kind of awkward* Umm, too fast for you?

The boys:*shook heads* Nope, we understand.

* * *

**Dino finally enters the conversation...**

Dino: So... when did you come back from Spain?

Risa: A week ago, I reached Italy and wanted to surprised you but Ivan said you left.

Dino:*scratches his head* Really, I didn't know...Sorry! Ivan didn't even call too!

Risa: It's okay! It's really nothing! In the end I got my wish. So...SUPRISE! *hugs Dino*

Dino:*blushes lightly*

Romario:*snickers*

* * *

**Hibari finally woke up, he was kind of...SCREW IT! HE WAS PISSED OFF...**

Risa:* walks towards the now awakened Hibari* How are you feeling? Any better? I'm so sorry I did that to you, I swear it's was an act of self defense! *looks apologetic*

Hibari:*narrowed his eyes* _another herbivore, but I lost to her! Damn it, it was humiliating enough to lose to that stupid Bronco, now THIS!_

Risa: Umm, you okay? *reaching out her hand to touch his forehead*

Hibari:*slaps her hand away* DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! *glaring at Risa*

Dino: Kyouya! *walks over to Risa to check on her* BEHAVE YOURSELF!

Hibari: Hn *looks away*

Tsuna:*sweat dropped* Hi-Hibari-san

Gokudera: Che! That bastard.

Hibari:* heard Gokudera's cursing and glared at him*

Risa: *stood in front of Hibari* Please stop it, I don't want you guys fighting over this... let's all just calm dow-*pause*

* * *

**BEEP-BEEP-**

**Risa's phone rang. She gestures at Dino to stop fighting and gave Reborn a nod as she walks out the door. Reborn just pulls down his fedora and nodded back.**

Reborn: The meeting is over.

Everyone except Hibari: What!

Tsuna: B-But, why?

Dino: Yeah Reborn, why?

**Reborn pointed out the window, Risa was talking on the phone with a melancholy look on her face.**

Reborn: She's got a mission, she told me about it on her message...judging by her expression it must that kind of job...

The boys: ?

Hibari: What kind of job, baby?

**By now Risa already said her goodbyes to and was walking away with a calm face...Dino bitted his lips, he turned to Romario with uneasy eyes. Romario only gave his boss a nod, he was not smiling either... The atmosphere in the room became tense...**

Yamamoto: Hey? What's wrong Dino-san?

Tsuna: Dino-san, you ok?

Dino:*snaps out of trance* Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, just spacing out a little...*laughs nervously*

Hibari:*annoyed for being ignored* Oi baby! What's the girl's job?

Ryohei: Hey now Hibari! You shouldn't-*pause*

*getting glared at by Hibari*

Reborn: So impatient, ne Hibari? *smirks* Dino! Tell them...

**Everyone looked at Dino...**

Dino:*sigh* Yare, Yare... Well you see Risa works under a squad called the "tracciante" And that squad's main goal is to...*pause*

*seems reluctant to continue*

Hibari: Get to the point, pony boy or would you rather like to be bitten to-*pause*

Reborn: She is an assassin... Her goal is to eliminate all enemy who stands in the Vongola's way.

Everyone except Romario, Dino and Reborn:*gasp*

Tsuna: Risa-san... a...assassin?

Reborn: Damn Tsuna, don't you know? Don't judge a book by its cover...Risa was made the blizzard guardian and put into this squad for a reason!

Tsuna: What's the reason? *gave a curious look*

Reborn:*sigh* Do you know what the blizzard does?

Tsuna:?

Hibari:*rolled eyes* Stupid herbivore! A blizzard blows away everything in its path...

Gokudera: How dare you insult the tenth, you bastard! *restrained by Tsuna*

Tsuna: Maa...maa... Gokudera-kun...*still restraining him*

Reborn:*shakes head because of the two idiots* Yes Hibari, the blizzard blows everything away...leaving nothing but the debris and the corpse of the living. It also hides the trails of its destruction under a pile of icy cold snow. So you see Damn Tsuna, Risa not only kills but also hides the trails which connects the Vongola with her target. She erases all connection...making like the person doesn't have any connection with the Vongolas or even like he never existed. That is what the blizzard guardian is capable of.

**The boys were shocked...who knew the blizzard guardian has such a life filled with so much secrecy, responsibilities and...killing...**

* * *

_**Lisa:*sipping tea* done~~**_

_**Kyon: Good work^^**_

_**Lisa: Thanks! So readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...until we meet again.**_

_**Kyon: STOP! You forgot to say something...**_

_**Lisa:*thinking* Oh yeah that's right!**_

_**Lisa/Kyon: REVIEW PLEASE~~~~**_


	7. TARGER 6

_**Lisa:*thinking***_

_**Kyon: Umm, Lisa is in the middle of thinking...so we brought a special guest in! Our OC blizzard guardian-RISA!**_

_**Risa: Ciao mina-san~~~**_

_**Kyon: Risa, will you please...**_

_**Risa: Sure, this is the latest chapter please enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

_**TARGET 6 THE LIFE OF THE BLIZZARD GUARDIAN**_

**[Earlier on the phone]**

_Visconti: We found some details on the target._

_Risa : Really? Okay, where is he?_

_Visconti: Our spies say that they are in an abandoned storage area near Namimori alleys._

_Risa: Target?_

_Visconti: Jock Sanderson, a middle man for this entire drug dealing business. The Vongolas been trying to track him down for a while now, but he always manage to escape._

_Risa: Fine, What's the order, Visconti?_

_Visconti: Eliminate and dispose of target_

_Risa: *awkward silence* Understood..._

* * *

**[At the alleys]**

The drug dealers gathered for the trading. The trading took place with two sides; the drug dealer himself and a mafia family... Each of them holding their own items to be exchanged. When it was time to do the exchange... a shadow appeared. The figure wore a long hood that covers most of the face...Looking just the grim reaper itself.

"WHAT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"YOU GOT SOME GUTS TO COME HERE, KID! SHOOT EM BOYS!"

With the mafia's boss command, his subordinates surrounded the shadowy figure ready to shoot. The stranger remained a calm figure as she pulled out her sword...

"Jock Sanderson..." she said in a monotone. Glaring up from her hood..." Your dead sentence has arrived"

* * *

"_Mama!" the young mother looked up from her book to see her child in front of her. _

_"What's the matter, honey?" She put her book down and smiled at her._

_"Where is Papa? I thought he'll be back by now!"_

_The mother's face went blanch...she gave her child a weak smile and stretched out her arms..._

_"Come here, Risa..." The child obediently walks into her mother outstretched arms._

_"Your father will come home, he's just a little late today that all." said the mother as she strokes her child's hair softly._

_"What work, Mama?"  
_

_"Work for the Vongolas, honey." She had a melancholy expression while saying that but force a smile towards her child._

_"He'll be back, Papa would never leave you" The young mother kissed her child on the forehead and hugged her tightly._

_"We will always love you, Risa... Remember that..."_

* * *

A bloody Risa stands in the middle of a sea of corpse. Her face remains emotionless as she walks towards her last target.

"P-please don't hurt me, I won't do it again I swear..." He begged on his knees but there was no response from Risa...

And...what's next... was that a sharp scream echoes through the dark alleys of a Namimori...

"Target disposed" Risa reported on the phone.

"Good, we'll deal with it from here..." Visconti replied. Risa was about to hang up when...

"One more thing kid, your little "daddy" is going to go over tomorrow to wrap up the case..."

He's not my dad, Visconti! He's just my tutor." Risa replied with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"Whatever kid, good night" He hung up.

* * *

_[Papa would never leave you...]_

_[We love you Risa...]_

* * *

Risa covered her pale face with her hands and gave a long sigh of despair.

Blood stained clothes...Blood covered swords...

Yes...this is the life lived by one guardian...the blizzard guardian...

* * *

_**Lisa: *sighs* this is so depressing...**_

_**Kyon: Ne, you okay? *turning to Risa***_

_**Risa:*depressed* Oh, I'm fine...I'm- * tears starts flowing out***_

_**Lisa/Kyon: OoO" OMG! Risa don't cry...*starts comforting her***_

_**Kyon: Readers, please review this chapter while Lisa try's comforting Risa.**_

_**Lisa: There...there...Risa* comfort cuddling Risa* **_

_**Risa:*sobbing***_


	8. TARGET 7

Lisa: Hi everyone!

_**Kyon:*looking around* where's Risa?**_

_**Lisa: I left her with Dino, I don't want her getting more depressed...**_

_**Kyon: Poor Risa...**_

_**Lisa: It's for the best, this chapter continues with Risa's past life...so please enjoy...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TARGET 7 A FAMILY'S VOW**

_"Mama! Papa!" A little girl ran up to the married couple. "Risa how is my little principessa?" The father lifted her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Papa, Mama, look at this..." The child shows her father a picture she drawn. The father smiled, there were three people standing happily near a big house on the picture._

_"Who are these people, Risa?"_

_"It's us, Papa, Mama and me! I'm going to grow up and take care of Papa and Mama in this castle. The couples were surprised and gave their child a warm smile._

"_That so sweet of you Risa! Right, darling?"_

_"You're very right indeed!" The couple giggled for a while but stopped with a grim expression on their face...they turned to each other with worrying eyes._

"_Mama, Papa what's wrong?"_

_The couple snapped out their trance, turning back to their child..._

"_Nothing honey, nothing at all" They paused then continue..._

_"Risa...no matter what, we'll still love you and protect you even with the cost of our life! So please..." They hugged her ever more tightly. "Please...please promise us to live on..."_

_The child was confused with her parent's action but did nothing but return their hugs..._

_"Okay, Mama...Papa..." _

_

* * *

_

"Mama...Papa?" I was confused. Why aren't they moving? What is all this red liquid flowing out from them?

"Mama...Papa..." I shivered in fear as I called their names again.

"So this is the child of the Annunziata family?"

"Do you want to kill her boss?"

"No... I got some plans for her, bring me the drugs..."

* * *

_A stranger appeared in front of me...what does he want__..._

_is he responsible for this?_

_

* * *

_

"Boss, I brought the drugs!"

* * *

_What are these things...someone...please help me..._

_

* * *

_

"R-Risa...run"

I turned and saw Mama covered in red liquid, beckoning to me...

"Risa...please...ru-" *BANG*

I watched in shock as the Mafioso shot Mama... the red liquid... its blood...

I tried to run the Mafioso caught me by the collar and lifted me up...

"AAH! HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!"

* * *

_Why must this happen...why am I so powerless!_

_

* * *

_

"Shut her up! She's getting annoying!"

* * *

_Mama, Papa__..._

_it's all my fault..._

_

* * *

_

"HELP! PLEAS-"

I felt a sharp pierce at my neck...something was injected in me...

And then...all I see were butterflies...black butterflies...

I feel...so weak...so feeble...

* * *

_I need to be stronger...I need more power..._

_

* * *

_

"Boss, I think it's taking effect! The tattoos are already visible..."

"Hahaha, this new drug is going to make millio-"

The door was kicked open and a bunch of man in black suit came in. There was one man who was wearing a brown colored suit with a red tie who came in...

His whole body was covered with different tattoos...

"Under the order of the Vongola Nono, you're to be eliminated for killing and illegal selling of drugs"

"SHIT!"

And then it was all black...I could hear gunshots and a few people calling for the ambulance...then finally nothing...

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's fine, we were able stabilize the drug's effect..."

* * *

_Two men are talking in front of me...who are these people?_

_

* * *

_

"But..."

"What's wrong doctor?"

"We were able to stabilize the drug's effect but we couldn't perfectly cure her..."

"That means...her sickness is permanent?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so..."

* * *

Who...w-who are you? I asked in a weak tone.

"You're awake, thank goodness" The blonde walked over to the bed...I quickly shrank back in fear as I'm still confuse with what happened.

"Oh sorry, I scared you?" He backed a few steps...

"Let me introduce myself, I'm the Cavallone ninth, leader of the Cavallone family, nice to meet you, Isa" He gave me a warm smile.

"Ca-Cavallone, you're Papa's-" I paused...and then turned towards the Cavallone boss.

"Papa...where is Papa?"

He only gave me a negative shake

"I'm so sorry, if we were to detect it earlier then..." he went down on his knees.

"Boss!" The black hair subordinate tried to get him back on his feet.

"Stop it Romario!" The boss ordered him. His subordinate let go while the boss turned back to face the pale me...

"It's all my fault, Risa!"

"If you feel frustrated and filled with grieve then just take it out on me!"

"I deserve it, is it wasn't because of my foolishness, then your father and mother wouldn't..."

He was already in tears, I never thought that anybody besides me would be so dismal...I only lowered my head an d gave the boss a tiny smile

"Please, Cavallone Nono stand up. It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault." She clenched the bed sheet tightly.

"Mama and Papa...they vowed to protect me even if they were to die...and they did protect me."

"So please Cavallone...there is no need to apologize..."

The Cavallone boss only stared at the girl in amazement...

* * *

_[My daughter is a strong girl; she will become a great guardian one day]_

_[But what about you and Maria?]_

_[She'll understand]_

* * *

The Cavallone shooked away the memory...as the generation of the blizzard guardian, the girl's life is filled with bloodshed and tears. It's a cursed life, but there is an award for being a blizzard guardian...

As the guardian main goal is to become stronger...outranking and to be the strongest in the family... strong enough to blow all the Vongola's issues away...

Yes, the award is "Power"...

* * *

"Risa..." The Cavollone boss stood up and continue" Will you come live with me and my son in the Cavallone mansion?"

Risa hesitated in answering but knew from the expression on the Cavollone's face...he will not take "NO" for an answer.

"I-I...thank you...I will forever remember this debt"

The Cavallone gave a polite bow and motions to Romario to that he is ready to leave

"I'll visit you later. For now get some rest."

The door closed behind them, leaving her all alone on the bed. It was starting to rain outside...

"It's raining..." The girl's eyes start to swell up; tears flowing out without her control.

"Huh? Looks like I can't hold it in anymore..."

As the rain drops falls on the window, she cried...

* * *

_**Lisa:*sobbing* **_

_**Kyon: There, there...*gives her a piece of tissue***_

_**Lisa:*blows her nose***_

_**Kyon: I hope you readers like this chapter, so please review...we need your ideas or thought for this entire chapter...**_

_**Lisa: Please review~~*still crying***_


	9. TARGET 8

_**Hi! Mina-san~~~ I apologize deeply for the late update. I have been busy with other stories and some studying. It has been a long time since I start typing this so if there any mistakes or even boring contents...so sorry. *bows*

* * *

**_

TARGET 8 NEW STUDENT! THE SKYLARK HIBARI KYOYA

"Risa, Wake up!" She slowly opened her heavy eye lids and saw Gamauche staring down at her with worried eyes.

"T-That dream" She breathes heavily, with tears still flowing down her face.

"You okay? Is it that dream again?" he inquired, very concerned. Risa didn't answer, not even lifted her head to look at him. Gamauche slowly stoke her hair and gave her a tight hug. "Its okay, don't think about it anymore...It's all right now." He comforted Risa like a frightened child. Risa didn't struggle, she let the older man hug her; comfort her. Her whole body was shivering; she buried her face in the older man chest as she tries to calm down.

"Coffee?" Gamauche sets a cup of hot coffee in front of Risa.

"Thanks"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor?"

"Gamauche, it's nothing...really!" She replied him with a bright smile on her face.

"What time is it?"

"Huh? Oh...6.00p.m"

"I slept for so long..."

"Well, I heard from Viscounti you came back late last night."

"Yeah..." she replied in a feeble voice.

The lightning guardian bitted down on his lips as he saw the clothes on the floor. The clothes were all stained in blood even her swords were taint with the dreaded crimson liquid. Risa sat on the couch staring down at the carpet floor. Her mind was occupied with other thoughts; thoughts that were supposed to be long forgotten. Risa can't help but let out a heavy sigh as she reaches for the coffee and taking a sip.

"Risa..."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Are you really fine...after last night's mission?"

She blanched at the question. "Risa?" Gamauche asked as he saw the change of expression on the blizzard guardian's face.

"I-I'm fine" She faltered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is no need for that…."

Gamauche saw a glint of fear in her eyes

"I'm just a little tired, that's all…"

Risa said. But even though what she said, Gamauche knows that she isn't…her body was shivering slightly as Risa bitted down on her lip to tries to remain cool. He sighed and turned her back on her, heading towards the pile of blood stained clothes.

"You don't want these anymore, right?"

"Ah…yeah. Would you mind if I throw them away?"

"Sure, take a break….I'll be back in a sec." And with that the lightning guardian walked out the door with the pile of clothes. Risa sat back down and buried her face in a cushion she grabbed nearby.

* * *

"_Please….I beg you….." _

"_We love you, Risa"_

'_Risa…r-run….'_

SHUT UP! Risa shouted in her mind. She gripped tightly onto the cushion, burying her face deeper into it.

"I shouldn't be thinking all this." She thought.

"It's all memories….they're not real."

"Get a grip on yourself, Risa!" She gritted her teeth.

Suddenly Risa felt a hand on her shoulders. She quickly sat back up but only saw Gamauche.

"Don't cry."

"What are saying, Gamauche?" She tried to force a smile but got pulled close by him.

"Please…. forget those past memories."

Risa eyes start to swell up but she held it in…she shouldn't cry anymore. Ever since Risa joined the Vongola. Gamauche the third took care of her ever since. Her role was just a student; His role was just a tutor…but Gamauche did more than that. He treated the young guardian as one his own; caring and giving everything that is necessary for her. Risa had always appreciated his kindness and fatherly side…but for some reason she never wanted to admit him as his adoptive father. The lightning guardian knew this but as long as she is safe and sound he won't mind.

Suddenly Risa's phone rang and spoiled the moment. She took out her phone and stood back up, walking to the corner of the room to answer her call. Gamauche adjusted his tie and sat down while patiently waiting for Risa to finish her call.

"It's Reborn."

"Oh, what did he want?"

"It's about starting training tomorrow."

"Well, I'll send you there."

"No need, I 'll -"

"I need to meet up with the others to deal with the drug case anyway. So I think its okay to just drop you there, right?"

Risa wanted to protest but just looking at Gamauche's warm smile it makes it hard to say "no". She gave him a nod and smiled at him.

"Well, it's settled Now do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Gamauche grinned happily.

"That would be….great." She chuckled softly as they walked out the front door.

* * *

_**[The next morning]**_

Tsuna was sited at his usual place feeling a little troubled. Ever since the meeting at his house, he just couldn't get Risa out of his mind. She being an assassin or Mafia isn't his business….but to think she actually had such secrecy and had to put up with killing all the time made Tsuna feel a little sorry for her.

"_Risa-san…."_ Tsuna thought in his mind.

"Yo Tsuna! What's up?" Tsuna glanced up to see Yamamoto and Gokudera standing in front of his table.

"Juudaime, are you okay? You seem a little pale."

"Yeah Tsuna…what's wrong?"

"Umm, nothing…just lose in thought."

"Maa...Tsuna! Don't worry too much!"

The baseball idiot pated Tsuna on the shoulders.

"Wow! Who's that cute girl?"

"How old is she?"

"She has such nice eyes…."

The trio heard voices coming from outside and decided to go check out the situation.

"Excuse me….pardon me…" Risa tried to push her way out of the crowd that surrounds her.

"_Where is the Disciplinary Committee…?"_ She wondered.

"Eh! R-Risa-san!" Risa heard a familiar sound and turned her head.

"Ah…De-I mean Tsuna-kun!" Risa faltered while calling Tsuna.

"Risa-san. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted you but I was called over here by Reborn."

Risa pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of Tsuna.

"R-Reborn!"

"Reborn-san? But why?

"This isn't the right place to talk…there's too many people."Risa glances at crowd of curious spectators.

"By the way, do you know where the Disciplinary Committee is?"

"Ah… Why do want to go there?" Yamamoto inquired.

"Umm, something about meeting with the cloud guardian."

"Hibari-san?"

"That bastard?"

"Why are you crowding, herbivores?"

The exciting crowd suddenly went dead silent as they see the sadistic prefect standing in front of them.

"You're crowding, I'll bite you all to death!" Hibari gave all the students a death glare that sent them running for their life. The only person left were Risa and the trio of friend.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san" Tsuna faltered.

Risa stared at the scary prefect in front of her. She couldn't imagine a 15 year old would be so violence…or was it 16? Thinking of all the details she got from Romario…Hibari Kyoya is a force to be dealt with.

Hibari glared at Risa. With all the humiliation she gave the last time they met, he was furious. No matter what he was going to find Risa and get back at her, now she is already standing in front of him.

"You! We haven't finished our fight at the meeting" Hibari raises his tonfas.

"Ciao! About the meeting…can't we just talk about it?"

"No."

"Violence isn't everything you know?"

"Enough talk! Kamikorosu!" Hibari lost control of his cool and charged at Risa with tonfas in hand.

* * *

"Risa-san, look out!"

Risa stood a calm figure as she slides out her twin katanas and blocked Hibari's assault.

"Please….back down!" Risa narrowed her eyes at Hibari as a warning but got huffed back in return. Risa immediately pushed back with her katanas then start a full assault on the prefect. Hibari was busy trying to repel the attacks but as he tries to attack, he felt the same cold wind gushing up to him…he quickly dodged it. The trio watched in awe, somehow Risa managed to land a hit on Hibari's cheek. The prefect licked his lips, he found a stronger opponent, better than that useless Bronco.

"That's enough, Risa." A voice came from opposite the fighting duo. The ninth's lightning guardian stood there with Reborn on his shoulders.

"Gamauche!" Risa withdraw her sword and walked towards him. "What are you doing here, what about the case?"

"It's already done."

"What? Then you don't have to-"

"It's okay to come see you, right?" Risa looked at Gamauche…a little flustered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hibari glared at the crowd in front of him.

"Sorry to stop the fight Hibari but this isn't the right place to continue this fight…" Reborn turned to Hibari.

"Re-Reborn!"

"Reborn-san, who is this man with you?"

"This is the ninth's lightning guardian, Gamauche; he is also Risa's tutor."

The trio stared in amazement at Risa. Risa gave a nervous smile.

"Reborn, why did you want me to come here?" Risa added.

Reborn pointed at Hibari. "You'll be training him."

"What?"

"Hibari, meet your new tutor-Risa Annunziata."

"Hn."

"This is crazy Reborn. The Nono sent me to train everyone. Why only him?" Risa asked in disapproval to the situation.

"Because even though Dino has trained him before; he's still very bad at one thing."

"Don't tell me….his murderous aura?"

Reborn nodded.

Risa scratches the back of the head. "Well, it is true. Anyone who couldn't control his aura will result in being easily detected by the enemy."

"So, you're the perfect tutor."

"What about the others?"

"I'll deal with them…for now."

Risa took a glance at the prefect who is still standing at the same spot. He was sending her death glares that make her sweat dropped.

"Do I have too?"

"I'm sure you can 'tame' him. Maybe even better than that klutz."

"Don't mock Dino like that!" she advised Reborn then turned towards Hibari. She gave him a warm smile and stretched out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Risa Annunziata."

"Hn."

"How about we have friendly ?"

"I don't associate with herbivores." Hibari replied coldly.

"Ahaha…" Risa only smiled nervously. She knows this is not going to go smoothly…not one bit.

* * *

**_End of chapter 8. I'm so sorry for negleting this story for a such a long time. Gomenasaix20_**

**_I have some studying to do so please understand. I'll try to update more often, so please review! And thank god the internet error is gone!_**


	10. TARGET 9

**_Ah! Finally! I finally got rid of my Writer Block(temporary) and started typing!_**

**_Actually I finished this one for quite some time now but just didn't have time to type it and if its too boring, I'm very sorry...I'm just so tired and still trapped in a Writer Block. But I hope you enjoy~_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't know own, Don't sue~ But I do own Risa~_**

* * *

_**TARGET 9 'TAMING' THE SKYLARK**_

"Risa, here are the files on Hibari Kyoya."

"Thanks Romario..." The young guardian replied with a smile.

"So you taken over the boss's job to train him, huh?"

"The irony..."

"Well, let's just say Hibari is not the type to play around."

"Uhuh...I think I get that." Risa said while flipping through the files. "Let's see, age unknown; parents unknown; blood type unknown?" Risa studied the files and gave Romario a perplexed look.

"Well, there is a lot of personal info on Hibari that we don't know."

"Really? Hmm..." She inspected the papers once again. "Dino had a hard time controlling him...didn't he?"

"You can say that..." Romario made a silly grin; remembering how his boss had to put up with the skylark's sarcastic comments and challenges. Risa somehow knew what Romario is thinking by just looking at his expression, she smiled sheepishly. "Must be tough. Poor Dino, is he sleeping now?

"Yup, the boss has been really busy these few days..."

"Oh...just make sure he doesn't overdo it, ne Romario?"

"Hai...Hai..." Romario returned her with a reassuring nod. Risa smiled back as she stacked the files back together. "Time to meet up with the skylark."

"Buon Fortuna..." Romario waved good bye to Risa. "Grazie, Roma...and say Hi to Dino for me when he wakes up!" She grabbed her jacket as she turned to smile at Romario before leaving. Romario nodded in return and saw her off as Risa walked out the hotel room and into the elevator. Romario yawned and stretches his arms after a long and tiring day; as he walks toward the room to wake up his boss...he saw a picture on the floor. Romario picked it and examined it; a smile curved from his lips. "Ah...memories..." he kept the pictures in his pocket and when in to wake up the Cavallone boss, "Boss, time to wake up! I found a way for you to meet up with Risa later."

* * *

"You're late, herbivore." the skylark shot a glare at Risa upon her entrance.

"Hey, Hibari."

"Are you always so unpunctual?" He glared at Risa. She ignored his sarcastic comment and smile back, "I had to go get something, Gomen."

"Hn..."

"Strange, isn't it time for class?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you in class?"

"Because it is in my freedom to go to class on my own will?"

"Is it now..." Risa sweat dropped.

"Let fight." Hibari answered bluntly. He took out his tonfas and was already in a fighting stance.

"Isn't it too soon? I want to know more about you before-" Risa didn't even finish her sentence when she was abruptly attacked with a tonfa. She quickly dodged the attack while jumping back a few step to keep a safe distance from the skylark. "That was quite rude Hibari...this isn't how you should treat your tutor."

"Hn...Who cares" Hibari charged. "All I want is to bite you to death." and thrust his tonfas at Risa but was blocked by a twin katana. "You're a feisty one...Hibari, just like Dino said."

"Che, whatever."

"Mamma Mia, how am I supposed to put up with him?" Risa thought to herself.

* * *

_"Ne, Dino."_

_"Hmm?" The famished Dino answered while slowly gobbling down on the sushi set before him._

_"How was it...you know training Hibari Kyoya?"_

_"Kyoya?"_

_"Yeah...He seems to be a little...well...hard-headed."_

_Dino chuckled lightly at the utter o_f _Risa's_ _comment. "He is one feisty skylark."_

_"I know..." She sighed and took a sushi from the platter._

_"Come on, relax. Even though he is a strong opponent, he has a very obvious weakness."_

_"Mmm...his murderous aura." she replied as she took another bite on the sushi._

_"Yup, a __**VERY **__obvious one too." He grinned as he sips at his sake._

_"Ah..."_

_There was a long pause, followed by awkward silence between them. Dino slowly glances at Risa as he sips at his tiny sake cup. He was about to think of something to speak out when a familiar man appeared in front of them. _

_"So...how is the sushi?" Yamamoto's father suddenly appeared before them. Dino and Risa choked and burst into coughing as Risa clutches onto her neck, bowing her head down._

_"Opps, sorry...did I interrupt you? You okay there, missy!"_

_"N-no...it's okay..." Risa tried to reassure the sushi chef as she chokes down the sushi; which contains wasabi__.__ Twitching as she holds in the tears from brimming up her eyes. Dino on the other hand already spit out a little of his sake, and was holding his hand on his mouth to stop himself from spilling it out again._

_"Ah...Gomen...Gomen! But you two are really close, aren't ya?"_

_"Oh...yes..." Risa quickly swallows down a cup of water. "We're childhood friends after all." Breathing a sigh of relief when she finally overcome that spicy and unbearable taste. Dino blinked at her respond; but kept his feelings to himself._

_"Ah...are you sure there aren't any other relationship~?"_

_"No...Please..." Risa chuckled at the teasing of the chef. Dino only smiled half smile; he couldn't tell her he wanted more than a 'friend' relationship...No, he could never say it. Risa would only think it's a joke, she will never like him. _

_They will always remain like friends, will they…?_

* * *

"Boss! Boss!"

"Huh, what?"

"You're spacing out again!"

"Ah, Gomen...Roma."

"Maa...Maa...boss, finish up your work and then you can go meet Risa." The right hand man smiled.

The Cavallone boss grinned back and quickly went back to his paperwork.

* * *

"T-Time...to stop..." Risa panted heavily as her whole body is covered in bruises. The skylark was already tired out and was leaning next to the door.

"Hibari...let me see your wounds" Risa gingerly said to him and tries to examines his wound; she only got a tonfa swung at by Hibari. "Get away from me."

"Hibari, please...just let me heal you."

"No."

"Do you want to fight me?"

The skylark only shot several death glares at her but reluctantly stretches out his wounded arm for her. "Be quick."

"Thank you, Hibari." Risa smiled back at him and took out her box weapon. "What's that for, herbivore?" Hibari inquired. "It's my box animal...it has pretty good abilities." Risa emanates a flame from her ring and pushes into the box. The box opens and out pops a gray wolf with a light blue flame emanating from its tail.

"Hibari...meet Arias. Arias...meet Hibari" She lifted up Arias in front of Hibari. Hibari frowned at his tutor's playful act but he can't deny; that box animal is really cute.

"Arf~Arf~"

"Okay boy, go ahead" She let the little wolf down and sees him walks toward Hibari. The young pup stared at Hibari with it's cute round eyes; Hibari flash a rare smile but felt a strange glowing pool forming underneath him. He wanted to get up but got pated on the shoulder by Risa, "It's just the healing process...don't worry" and with that Hibari only felt a soothing liquid form washing off all his wounds and bruises. He felt no pain, only the feeling of water gushing on him...taking away all his aches.

"There...all better." Risa smiled at Hibari with satisfaction.

"Hn, what was that about, herbivore?"

"Purifying Aqua... a technique used by the blizzard guardian when you're on the side lines."

"A healer..."

"You can say that." She smiled at Hibari and gave Arias a kiss on its forehead before sending it back to its box. "So...you okay now?"

The skylark only nodded.

"Good….but I have to say, you're strong."

"Hn, of course."

Risa chuckled lightly and walked over to Hibari. "Well then, we'll have more time to get to know each other tomorrow…." She surprised the skylark with a pat on the head; he was somewhat shocked by the sudden action that he just stood there. "Keep up the good work, I'll see you later."Risa pated his head lightly and turned to the door, Hibari didn't launch an assault on her but only frowned and saw her off. "Che….herbivore."

Risa put on her jacket as she walks out from Namimori High, yawning as she stretches both her arms. "Hey Risa!" a familiar voice echoed from behind her. Suddenly a red Ferrari parked up beside her, and out comes Dino.

"Buon sera, Risa!"

"Dino….what are you doing here?"

"Just came to pick you up…."

"I thought you have work." She slowly peeked at Romario who is in the car. Romario only gave a nod, signaling his boss has already done his job. "See…" the Cavollone replied.

"Okay…but what brings you here apart from just a pick up?"

"Well…" The Cavallone boss reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a picture.

"That's…."

"Ahaha….Romario found it at the hotel room."

"Thanks!" Risa gestures at Romario. "It's been a long time since we parted our ways…." She added while as she stares at the picture. Dino could only sighed and look at Risa with a nervous smile.

"He never called?"

"No…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, he's my friend after all…"

"Don't…..it's my fault." Risa bowed her head slightly but still kept a small smile plastered on her face…"I should be the one apologizing, I made you worried for our stupid arguments."

"Risa…." She smiled back and gave the Cavallone a friendly nudge on the cheek. "I'm fine….now come on, it's getting late."

A faint blush was seen on the Decimo's cheek before he looks away, embarrassed. "Um...Sure. Let's go home then." Risa smiled back, clinging playfully on Dino's arm and smiling back warmly at him. The photo remains in her pocket, the picture shows three teens standing under a giant oak tree, with a background of the beautiful blue sky and underneath lies the green carpet of grass.

"_Hai~ Say Cheese~!"_

"_Cheese~!"_

_**KA-PAK**_

* * *

_**There you go, folks~ So sorry, if its boring. I'll try harder next time. R&R please, it is really appreciated~**_

_**Question:**_

_**How would you like Hibari as a Vampire, more or less every single KHR characters as a different creature? And do you wish to see more Lisa and Hibari and other rare ? x Lisa?**_

_**Please answer if you want, please and thank you~**_


End file.
